


The Bet

by Kudalyn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light Transformation, M/M, Magic-Users, NSFW, Oneshot, Puzzleshipping, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex w toy still inside idk how else to describe it, Top Yugi, Yugi uses his magic in dubious ways and Atem is in over his head but loves it, dominant Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudalyn/pseuds/Kudalyn
Summary: Atem is used to taking and making bets, and isn't known to back down from any challenge.Yugi sets him up with one that he can't refuse, but he may be a little in over his head with this one, specially with how Yugi keeps smirking at him...[Fantasy/Magic based AU, Oneshot]





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Eyoo, have a out of left field AU that at first I only had literally just for this smut fic, but of course I have it mostly fleshed out by now with how long I've been plucking away at this...  
> NOT related to my already situated [Fantasy AU] that is a big project I will work on in the future, this will just be my [Magic AU] that's completely separate and unrelated.
> 
> Doubt I will do more than this currently for this AU, but if you're curious about the background and other history of this AU feel free to ask me! (preferably on my tumblr)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also no proofreaders we blind post like men

Yugi plucked over the wares in the stall idly, the saleswoman thankfully occupied with someone else for the time. The crystals were good quality, none of them altered magically that he could sense. The prices listed on the tiny cards underneath them were a bit much in his opinion, however. Specially for their little town, those prices were more apt nearer the capital… 

He paused in his thoughts when someone brushed up against him, and he looked up to Atem who was hovering at his side a bit distractedly. 

“Doing okay?” Yugi grinned quietly, privately, and Atem’s eyes flickered to his momentarily before focusing on something off to the side. 

“Of course.” He said, voice a bit more flat than it usually was. Yugi wasn’t worried though, the tone making his grin turn a bit more cheeky. 

“Oh, good!” He chirped, the tips of his fingers glowing purple faintly as he raised his hand. “You’re doing better than I had imagined you would, I admit.” He twirled his wrist in the air, fingers poised as if he was turning an imaginary dial a few notches. 

Atem made a small choked noise, and clenched his hand in Yugi’s robes as his knees quivered for a moment. He gathered himself quickly though, and with a blush that was just barely apparent on his dark cheeks, he leveled a flustered glare at Yugi’s grin. 

Yugi only tipped his head cutely at his lover, and Atem let out a huff, his glare softening. “I know I agreed to this but - you’re not playing fair.” he grumbled. 

“You agreed to all my terms, don’t give me that.” Yugi tutted, fingers not glowing anymore as he waggled one under Atem’s nose. “It’s your fault if you took my bet before thinking it through all the way.” 

Atem grunted, nose crinkling.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Are you sure you can handle it?” Yugi warned, the string of beads swinging from where they were dangling from his outstretched finger._

_Atem’s eyes were glued to them as they swayed, his face set in his usual cocky grin despite the blush raging across his cheeks. “Yugi, you wound me. There’s not much those little things can do that I can’t manage.”_

_The ‘little things’ were a set of glass baubles strung through with a silver thread, the glass tinted blue but clear. They were of a reasonable size, not even an inch in diameter, and just three of them on the thread. At the end was a metal loop they were attached to, and Yugi had his finger curled in it to keep them swinging ominously._

_The wizard hummed, eyebrows high in a disbelieving manner as he gathered them up in his hand. “If you say so. I’ve already told you I’ll be in control of them the whole time we’re out, don’t forget. I’ll be quick to remind you if you do!” He said, turning away to look through a nearby drawer for the correct jar._

_Atem nodded. “Yes, yes I know. And I’m supposed to act completely normal and make it through our entire errand run without giving in, etcetera…” He listed off, acting almost bored, but Yugi could tell his nervousness easily by his jittering leg._

_Yugi huffed and looked over at him, pausing his searching with his hands still buried in the drawer. “Atem, if you’re not going to take this seriously, we’re not going to do it. This is supposed to be private, exciting fun for us - not another one of your old bar bets.”_

_Atem hesitated and withdrew a little, his jumping leg slowing down. “I - I know. I’m sorry, Yugi. I’m just - a little too worked up, I guess.” He said, eyes low and focused on the patterns of their duvet._

_“Worked up is okay, but I hope it’s more excitement than worry. I want that racing heart of yours to be a good thing.” Yugi smiled, and Atem’s grin returned; a bit more genuine than cocky this time._

_His eyes widened when Yugi approached him with the lube jar in one hand, and the beads in the other. Yugi watched his throat bob with his hard gulp, and enjoyed Atem’s glittering eyes in the low light._

_“One more time - these are going in your ass, all three, and then once you’re all presentable again we’re going to go into town to do some shopping. The bet is that you will keep a straight face through the whole trip, and won’t give in and beg me to take you home before we’re done. If you win, you won’t have to do the dishes for a week. If not - “_

_Atem was already nodding halfway through Yugi’s talking. “If not, I’ll do them without complaining, yes, yes…” he finished hurriedly, thumbs already in his waistband and wiggling them down before Yugi’s eyes._

_They both knew it wasn’t really about the dishes, not at all. It was more about the actual bet, the thrill… the shallow ante was just a placeholder, some excuse to do something exciting and different. Toys weren’t new, but the public venue was…_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Atem rued not asking just how much control Yugi had over the damned little beads before agreeing to the bet. He didn’t regret agreeing to the bet in the first place, not at all, but… a little more warning on exactly how much oomph the little beads had would have been nice. 

The beads hummed away inside him innocently, and just thinking about them made Atem clench around them which caused them to shift in a way that made his thighs quiver.

If only he’d had a chance to try them before he’d jumped into wearing them out and about, then he’d be more prepared… 

The beads suddenly jumped from humming to buzzing and then back down again, and Atem clenched his teeth to keep the groan from escaping. He sent another weak glare over at Yugi, whose fingers had just a touch of the magic glow fading from their tips as he tucked them back into his robes. 

Yugi grinned at him, and Atem’s heart jumped at the true delight he saw on his lover’s cheeks. The pleasure was one thing, the thrill at doing something taboo was another - but seeing Yugi just as worked up as he was, at the pure enjoyment his partner was getting from his struggle… 

Only for Yugi would he be so willing to potentially embarrass himself. 

The notes of arousal and affection that he was absorbing from Yugi was intoxicating too, the strength of the feelings amped up by the excitement of the bet. When Yugi clasped his hand around his the connection was strengthened, and Atem all but swooned into Yugi’s back. 

He pressed his nose into Yugi’s shoulder, and muffled another moan into the fabric. But Yugi heard it clearly, right by his ear, and they both delighted in the shiver that ran through the wizard. 

“Still holding out?” Yugi asked softly, playful challenge and concern wrapped together in one sentence. Atem took in a deep breath and stood back upright, squeezing Yugi’s hand. 

“Are you looking forward to getting out of chores that eagerly?” he teased, and Yugi’s eyes widened before narrowing. That was all the warning Atem got before the beads humming stepped up a notch, not enough to make him collapse but certainly less ignorable than before. 

“Maybe.” Was all Yugi said, smiling at Atem as he watched his lover fight with his facial expressions, eventually managing to school them into a more neutral expression - though his eyes still glowed with a promise of retribution towards Yugi. 

They continued on through the stalls, Yugi directing himself away from the newer shops towards their usual haunts. Normally it wouldn’t matter if he browsed a bit more, but the both of them had a goal in sight. And as much as Yugi enjoyed being mean to Atem right then, there was a limit he wouldn’t cross. 

They made it through the produce street with no hiccups, Yugi playing with the strength of the beads whenever Atem seemed to get complacent, just to make his lover jump and keep him on his toes. And the way he could feel Atem’s pulse race whenever he held his hand kept Yugi sure that he wasn’t pressing any boundaries, punctuated by the excited squeeze Atem would give back. 

Yugi was the one handling all their bags of course, tucking them away to disappear into the folds of his enchanted robes. No need to risk dropping something fragile when the small expense of magic was worth it. The way Atem’s hands started quivering the longer they were in town certainly told that he was starting to reach the end of his control. 

“I think that’s about everything we need this week.” Yugi said, tone light but knowing that they were both starting to push it. Atem’s expressions were fluttering, and Yugi’s own control was close to breaching. Sure, teasing his lover was great, but being unable to hold Atem while he quivered, to watch his flush spread across his chest the more aroused he got… 

They met eyes, and knew that they were just about to snap. Atem’s pupils were dilated, keeping his head down so that he kept himself hidden, and Yugi’s pulse jumped at the desire he saw in their depths. 

Bet all but forgotten, they gripped each others hand tight and turned down the street to head home - 

“Yugi! Atem!” 

They both froze, wincing visibly. They looked at each other, dread clear before they mutually hid it from sight. Yes, the chance of being caught by someone they knew was one they were very aware of, but they’d already been pushing their limits so thin… 

Yugi was the first one to turn in the direction of who called their names, and stuck a happy expression on his face as not just Ryou, but Jou came jogging down the street at them. Ryou was fine, he usually only engaged in light small talk before continuing, but Jou was another thing. 

“Hey guys! How have you been?” Yugi said, waving lightly at them. 

“Like you don’t know, we saw you two days ago.” Jou said, raising an eyebrow at Yugi. 

“Doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to ask after the wellbeing of my friends.” Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes at the blonde. 

Ryou chuckled, used to Yugi and Jou’s snark. “And the same goes for us. We don’t usually see you guys shopping today, you usually go out on Thursdays. Find anything special?” He shifted the overflowing bags in his arms, obviously having found something good himself. 

“Oh, nothing really, just decided to go out for something… different today, topping up our food, light stuff you know.” Yugi said, waving his free hand lightly. Atem still had his other hand clasped in his grip, and it was quickly becoming sweaty with the tightness. 

“Eh, nothing wrong with that. A bit of fresh air is good now and then, specially with you two.” Jou ribbed, and Yugi swatted him away before he could try to ruffle his hair. Today was not a good day for good-natured roughhousing.

“Ah, you can say that again…” Yugi said, laughing emptily. Thankfully neither of their friends noticed anything strange about their behaviour, that is until Atem finally braved turning around to face them. 

“Hey, Atem, you feeling ok? You’re looking a bit flushed…” Ryou asked once he got a good look at him, and Yugi glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eye. 

Atem did look a bit flushed, for obvious reasons only known to Yugi. He had managed to more or less school his expression neutral, though his blush was something he was having trouble getting control of. 

“I’m feeling fine, just a little warm.” He said, voice flat but otherwise passable. He had even managed to calm his shivering hands down to something you could only feel, not see. And Yugi could definitely feel it. 

“Yes we - “ Yugi started, trying to take advantage of a good excuse to get them home, but Ryou spoke over him.

  
“Oh, you should go sit down for a moment then! The tavern is just down the street, we can get you something cool to drink.” He said, grabbing Jou’s wrist and walking around Yugi and Atem in the direction of the tavern, obviously not done with their conversation. 

Yugi groaned quietly, rubbing his hand across his face. Really, now of all times they choose to be nosy… He opened his mouth, prepared to excuse them suddenly and march them home with the intent of doing far more enjoyable things, when a tug on his hand from Atem made him pause. 

He looked at his partner, confusion written across his face until he met Atem’s gaze. 

The fire was still there, not dulled by the unpleasant nervousness that was beginning to crawl across Yugi. Atem had managed to pull himself together, but with one gentle flick of his eyebrows showed clear intent. He wasn’t done with their bet, their game, and he was willing to up the challenge if need be. 

And sitting with their friends and trying to hold a coherent conversation would be a challenge indeed. 

Yugi felt the same fire rush through him again, all unpleasantness forgotten. There was no need to get upset about this detour, specially if Atem was looking at him that way. 

Even still, as he returned the grin that was slowly spreading across Atem’s face, with his fingers hidden in his robes to muffle the glow, Yugi turned down the vibration of the beads to something marginally more manageable. Still enough to keep Atem’s nerves sizzling, but without worrying if Atem’s legs will give out in under him. 

By the quiet sigh Atem gave, it was appreciated, and before their friends could start to worry they followed after them to the tavern. 

It wasn’t busy inside, thankfully, the quiet time between meals. They managed to find a secluded table and ordered some drinks, though Atem’s choices made Jou raise his eyebrows a bit.

 “Just chilled water for me, please.” He said, and matched Jou’s gaze. “I don’t feel like an ale right now.” 

Jou shrugged. “Hey, you’re not gonna find me complaining. Glad to hear you drinking less of the swill.” 

They settled into comfortable conversation, not how Yugi and Atem had planned their afternoon going, but as they squeezed themselves side by side they found they didn’t really mind. The promise of more fun later was still there, the anticipation not lessened by the distraction. 

Atem kept to himself mostly, answering when he was asked something but otherwise nursing his water. Yugi kept Jou and Ryou more than entertained, having gotten engaged in whatever topic they were talking about. 

Atem wasn’t paying attention, really. Keeping himself focused on his partner instead, the humming of the beads inside him all but numbed from prolonged exposure. Yugi-watching was one of his favourite past-times anyways. The way Yugi’s attention was always on the person he was talking to, how his eyes lit up when he was talking about something he was interested in, how he started using his hands when he got truly excited. 

Just like now, how his hands were flailing about, fingers making shapes in the air, starting to faintly glow the more excited and distracted he got - 

Atem was mid-sip of his drink before he finally realized what was about to happen, mouth full of water and eyes wide as Yugi twisted his wrist, fingertips bright purple. 

The beads inside Atem suddenly turned up to max, buzzing violently. 

Atem choked on his mouthful of water, spraying the table top and slamming down his glass as his system tried to deal with the shock - the pleasure being forced through his body. The conversation stopped just as suddenly, and he barely heard Yugi’s gasp outside the edges of his fried nerves, and the buzzing stopped as suddenly as it had started, the beads falling completely still. 

“Atem!! Are you okay?!” He felt Yugi’s hands on his shoulders, heard the panicked note in his voice as he fought against the water he had inhaled along with keeping his heart from jumping out of his throat. 

He eventually managed to get it all under control, face burning for more than one reason. Ryou had stood up over the table, looking possibly more worried than Yugi did, and Jou had a hand on Atem’s other shoulder. 

“S-sorry. Just - went down the wrong way.” Atem managed to cough out, leaning back when a barmaid came by with a rag and cleaned up the spilled water. 

Wiping his chin with his sleeve and blinking away startled tears, he looked over at Yugi who was just barely hiding guilt under the surface, eyes glittering with it. Atem softened his gaze, shaking his head minutely at Yugi, speaking without words. It was an accident, it’s fine. 

Yugi relaxed just the tiniest bit, but he knew he still felt guilty. Atem had to fix that somehow. 

Well - his still ringing nerves from the shock gave him an idea, and with rubbery muscles he nudged Yugi’s ankle with his foot under the table. When Yugi locked eyes with him, he tipped his head, raising his eyebrows in a wordless message. He watched as Yugi frowned lightly at him, confused for a moment, but quickly Yugi’s cheeks colored to match with widened eyes. 

Yugi stared at him, tilting his head in answer - really?! And Atem nodded lightly, eyes downcast shyly. 

“You know, it’s always weird seeing you two do that.” Jou said suddenly, and Yugi and Atem jolted and looked up, suddenly remembering they had an audience. “That whole, silent conversation thing. Don’t know how you do it.” 

Yugi floundered for words for a moment while Atem looked off to the side, both their faces still flushed. “Ah - well, that’s just us, I guess!” He laughed, a bit too high pitched. 

Even Ryou gave him a odd look at that, and Yugi decided they’d really started pushing their luck at this point. 

“Well, I’m gonna get Atem home, obviously he’s not feeling that well! We’ll talk to you guys later, it was nice seeing you!” Yugi said in a rush, and slamming a few coins down on the table for their drinks Yugi all but hauled Atem to his wobbly feet and out the door. 

Atem didn’t fight back at all, not even bothering to look back at their friends as they made a quick escape. Ducking into the nearest alley they could find, Atem leaned heavily against Yugi as he tried to get his legs moving in the usual walking pattern. 

He was having a hell of a time of it though, his nerves shot to hell and his blood starting to rush once more. Away from their friends and the embarrassing scene he had caused, he could focus more on his partner and pick up on the cues from him easily, the notes strong in the air. Yugi’s nervousness and embarrassment were front and center, but he could feel the arousal still thrumming under it all, and Atem was more than eager to stoke the fire again. 

He slowed his clumsy pace a little, keeping ahold of Yugi’s hand and forcing him to slow too, now that they were down some quiet side streets some ways from the tavern. He turned his head in to Yugi’s shoulder, waiting for his breath to get his partner’s attention. 

When he had it, the telltale shiver running through Yugi and seeing him peep at him from the corner of his eye, he pressed his lips against the shell of his ear and quietly asked. 

“Please…” 

Yugi jolted and turned to look fully at Atem, the blush that had just started to settle returning full force. “Really?! After all that?!” He squawked. 

Atem nodded, unable to hide his want anymore, and not wanting to hide it from his partner anyways. 

Yugi looked around the street, avoiding his partner’s asking gaze. But when Atem leaned more heavily into him, more pointedly, Yugi groaned softly under his breath. His fingers lit in a soft purple glow, and he slowly turned his wrist. 

The vibration returned, softly raising in strength, and Atem buried his face in Yugi’s neck to try and hide his long, full moan. 

“Oh gods, you’re too much.” Yugi whined, looping an arm around Atem’s waist and tugging his shivery partner down another alley out of sight. 

“Only for you, love.” Atem sighed in Yugi’s ear, and tried to keep up with Yugi’s walking pace. The beads vibration kept slowly turning up much to his delight, and he found it harder and harder to keep his voice down. He’d been doing such a good job earlier at it too, but he’d exhausted himself. 

He was quickly turning to mush as he hung on to Yugi to keep upright. He knew they were going to be home soon, but they’d still have some walking to do once they got outside of the city limits. And that felt like so far away… 

Yugi’s grip on his waist tightened as Atem muffled another moan in his robes, his fingers still lit with the purple glow as he toyed with the strength of the vibrations. 

Gods, his partner was utterly unbelievable. He still felt guilty that he got so carried away talking with his friends he forgot control on his magic for a moment, but the way Atem was melting over him almost made him forget to be guilty. Specially now that he’s kissing his neck, the damn - ! 

Yugi pressed Atem against a random wall suddenly, hidden from prying eyes in a juncture of alleys. A quick flick of his other hand had a cloaking spell bubble up around the two of them, and Yugi leaned against Atem heavily, pinning him between him and the brick wall. 

“You can’t even wait till we get home, can you?!” He hissed under his breath, hands on Atem’s hips and grinding against his lover. 

The loud moan that Atem gave made Yugi shudder. He’d been able to get away with hiding his earlier erection pretty easily with his robes, and Atem was wearing a heavier tunic today that kept things more or less disguised. But he hadn’t missed how his lover had to face away from people at certain times, or when he had hidden behind Yugi pointedly. 

Yugi groaned, biting his lip when he felt Atem’s arousal press against his hip, hard even though the layers of clothing. He let his thoughts wander a bit as they allowed themselves some mindless rutting, just delighting in the friction and the closeness. He thought over the days adventure, Atem trying to hide his squirming had been utterly delicious, his struggling making it so hard for Yugi to just give in and press him against a wall and ravish him... Well, that’s what he planned on doing now, so he guessed the point was moot.

 “You looked so good today, just - your face, and how you shivered…” Yugi leaned in and huffed in Atem’s ear, reveling in his low whine. Atem’s arms came up and gripped desperately at his shoulders, burying in the fabric. 

“Y-Yugi, please…” He whined, eyes lidded and dark as he rolled his hips against Yugi’s own, mouthing at his neck sloppily. 

“You’ve unravelled so quickly, you had been trying so hard to be good, weren’t you?” Yugi teased, and Atem shivered at the teasing laced with praise. “Such a good boy, trying to keep it all hidden…” 

Atem squirmed again, letting out little whimpers that turned to a startled cry when Yugi flicked his wrist, turning up the vibrations inside him enough to force Yugi to hold him upright against the wall. 

“Yugi - ah, Yugi…” Atem breathed out, pressing his face into Yugi’s neck pleadingly. 

Yugi huffed, turning off the beads vibration before pressing Atem back and flipping him around. As Atem faced the wall he pushed a hand against his spine and used the other to tug him back till he was almost bent over, his ass tilted out for Yugi to grind against. 

“Yugi!” Atem yelped at the initial sudden movement but swooned as Yugi rearranged him, the feeling of Yugi’s arousal pressed between his cheeks making him shiver. 

Yugi unceremoniously reached around and untied Atem’s trousers, looping his thumbs into the waistband and tugging them down just far enough to uncover his rear. Atem gasped at the cool air suddenly against his skin, but Yugi’s sweeping palms groping his cheeks made him forget that and instead bury his face into his hands pressed against the wall. 

Yugi thumbed the cleft of Atem’s ass, licking his lips at the sight of his quivering hole being stretched lightly. The loop of the beads was pressed against it, twitching whenever Atem’s insides clenched around the glass baubles. 

Atem gave a high-pitched gasp when Yugi curled a finger around the loop and tugged lightly, just enough to make things shift inside him. 

“Yugi…!” Atem outright whined, fingers digging against the brick. Gods, he was burning up inside, and it was overwhelming. He could practically feel Yugi’s stare against his rear, his touch sending tingles zapping up his spine. 

“Fuck, fuck…” Yugi hushed, more air than words as he fumbled with the drawstrings of his trousers. His cock was already practically peeking over the waistband of the clothing, and he gripped it tightly when it bounced free in the cool air. 

Atem squirmed, wanting to look over his shoulder but his hair was in the way. He whined again, hyper-focused on Yugi’s grip on his hip and his movements behind him. What was he doing? 

He gasped when Yugi pressed a firm palm between his shoulder blades, pinning him more firmly against the wall. “Don’t move.”

 Atem quivered at the command, biting his lip. Fuck, Yugi’s voice was so rough… 

Yugi focused momentarily on the hand currently gripping his dick, his palm glowing purple before clear liquid started oozing out around his grip, between his fingers. Stroking himself a few times to make sure he was properly lubed up, he shifted. Atem stayed against the wall obediently even when he removed his hand, making Yugi grin. Using one hand to stretch Atem’s cheeks apart again, he used his thumb to hold the metal ring off to one side and pressed the head of his dick against Atem’s entrance. 

Atem’s body locked up when he felt the familiar hot press against his hole, his body clenching around the beads already stuffing him full. Was he- ?! No way!

 “Yugi! Fuck, fuck - I can’t -!” Atem babbled as Yugi kept pressing in, and Yugi reveled in Atem practically crawling the wall, fingers scrabbling against the brick and writhing. 

Atem let out an almost pained sound when the head of Yugi’s dick popped into his inner ring, chest heaving as Yugi inched in persistently. His eyes were wide with overwhelmed shock and anticipation, particularly when he felt Yugi’s dick began shifting the beads around inside him, and squashing past them. 

“Gods, Atem…” Yugi hissed, praising as Atem’s hot velvet walls gripped him, quivering. The beads were slick but warm, heated by Atem’s insides, and were truly a strange sensation. But being so full made Atem feel even tighter, and Yugi kept pressing in. 

Atem wailed out Yugi’s name, feeling impossibly full. Yugi’s dick was making the beads shift and squirm, and his shaft was so hot… Atem’s mouth hung open, forehead pressed against the wall as he drooled. It was too much, bordering on unbearable, but that didn’t mean he wanted it to stop. 

Far from that. The notes of heavy arousal and excitement were whirling through his nose and his skin, Yugi’s damp palms against his hips giving him direct contact with his lover’s pleasure. It was making his head absolutely spin. 

Yugi’s dick slipped past the second bead, and Atem started clawing more fervently at the wall. It wasn’t until Yugi bottomed out, the head of his dick just pushed against the last bead inside Atem that he finally paused, legs quivering. Yugi rested his head between Atem’s shoulder blades and huffed, gulping dryly as he tried to regain some stamina. 

Fuck… Atem kept squirming, panting out little whines that sent zings down Yugi’s spine. Both hands tight on Atem’s hips, Yugi looked up, and startled. 

Atem was starting to leave furrows in the brick, his fingers blackened into claws as he dug into the rock. Horns were starting to peek through his golden fringe, and Yugi was sure that his canines would be lengthened. Just to be sure, he pulled back to look down, and the startings of a tail were poking out from Atem’s tailbone, tan skin starting to tinge black. 

“Atem - Atem, breathe, it’s okay,” He hushed, leaning in and pressing his chest against Atem’s back to reach his ear. The shift caused his dick to move inside of Atem however, and Atem let out a deep whine. 

“Love, it’s okay, calm down - “ Yugi murmured in Atem’s pointed ear, hands coming up to squeeze fingers between Atem’s clawed ones and stop his frantic movements. The familiar, comforting touch made Atem pause and with Yugi speaking quiet nothings into his ear he slowed and slumped into the wall. 

Yugi could feel it clearly when Atem relaxed, and huffed a thankful breath that ruffled Atem’s hair. He pressed blind kisses into anywhere he could reach, and Atem hummed at the warmth. 

“You okay?” Yugi asked, and Atem swallowed a few times. 

“Y-yeah. I’m just - it was a bit much, all at once. I’m sorry.” Atem muttered, ashamed of himself. To lose control, to start to shift form unconsciously just because his nerves were being obliterated with pleasure… 

Yugi pressed more kisses into his shoulder. “No, it’s my fault. I should have let you prepare before diving in… I didn’t think it would have been such a shock.” He hummed, disappointed with himself. “We can stop - “ 

_“No._ ” Atem grunted out before suddenly bucking his hips back, and the sudden shift punched deep groans out of them both. Yugi’s dick had softened a bit in his concern, but not enough to slip out, and the beads shifted again inside Atem. “No, no please - I need - I _want_ …” 

“Okay, okay,” Yugi chuckled, pressing one more kiss to Atem’s head. “You sure you can handle it?” 

“ _Please_ ,” Atem whined, rolling his head against the brick and rocking his hips needfully. 

Yugi lifted his hands from Atem’s own with a loving squeeze, and curled his arms under Atem’s own and around, hooking his hands on his shoulders. “Very well.” 

With a strong grip, Yugi canted his hips back and slammed them forward again, skin slapping against skin. Atem cried out, deep and wonderful, and pressed back against Yugi eagerly.

“Fuck, Atem…” Yugi hissed into his shirt, fingers gripping tight as he started up a strong but deep pace. He made sure to thrust from under, each smack lifting Atem on his toes for a moment before dropping, aiming as deep as he could manage. 

Atem was incoherent. He’d never been so full so deep in his life, and the sensations made him drool. His dick was dribbling pre, jostled with each thrust, but the overwhelming sensations and focus on his rear were causing his dick to soften slightly. It didn’t matter, however. He knew, and Yugi knew, he didn’t have to have his dick touched to make him climax. 

Thoughts and feelings were bouncing around in his head, ricocheting and shattering with each thrust. His lover’s sensations and emotions were amplifying against his own, till he could hardly tell which were his and which were Yugi’s. The vague thoughts of mating, being bred roughly echoed around and made his ears blush and droop in pleasured shame. The beads were being rubbed against his prostate with every other thrust, the irregular jolts of pleasure driving him mad. 

Yugi huffed, heart pounding as he gripped his lover tight. The pace was tough to keep up, but he was the one that chose it, so it wasn’t like he was going to complain. And the noises he was forcing out of Atem made it even more worthwhile. 

He hadn’t seen Atem this unreserved, this wild in a long time. He had worried that he’d finally pushed Atem too far when he started shifting form, but it had been more out of overwhelmed-ness than anything negative thankfully. The more he thrust, the deeper he pushed, the more Atem pushed back against him needily. 

Eventually he did start to feel Atem’s tail poking him in the belly, slightly longer than before but still just a small nub jutting from his back. It was proof Atem was still not in full control of himself, but he didn’t fear this time. With a sly grin, he paused his pace for a moment, Atem’s backside slick with sweat against his skin.

Atem gulped for breath, mouth dry of drool from all his open-mouthed moaning. He hardly had time to recover though, for he squealed when Yugi wrapped a hand around his stubby tail and stroked it. 

Oh, was it sensitive! And Yugi knew that, being gentle with the newly transforming skin. “Look at this… slipping so easily. Squeezing around me tightly, giving me good handholds… it’s as if you want to be held down and fucked senseless.” 

He gave a light tug on Atem’s tail, mindful of his lover’s vulnerability when shifting form, but that was all that was needed to make Atem arch his back and whine. 

The sound that came out of Atem was mindless, almost ashamed but agreeing in the upturned note at the end. Atem’s ears were burning at Yugi’s smooth tone, but he wriggled against his lover pleadingly. 

“I need to do this more often. Remind you of your place under me…” Yugi’s voice was low, warm and purring as he rolled his hips into Atem. 

It was all play, but gods if it didn’t make Atem’s blood boil. Yugi had gripped the reigns of dominance with both hands and was leading Atem around with them masterfully. It made him melt into the wall, wanting to be good for his lover, wanting him to use him as he pleased… Atem slipped deeper into the fantasy eagerly. 

Yugi gave a few experimental thrusts into Atem, using his tail as a handhold, but it was too much and Atem made it clear with his yelps. Petting the sensitive nub apologetically, Yugi let go of it and resumed his grip on Atem’s hips. 

“Mmh… I think you deserve a reward for being so good for me.” Yugi purred, rubbing his face into Atem’s back with a wide, loving smile. The smile turned a cheeky as his fingertips pressed against Atem’s skin glowed violet, and with one finger he drew a circle on Atem’s thigh. 

The dormant beads inside Atem started buzzing lightly, and both of them jolted. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem’s waist as his lover wailed in pleasure and he resumed thrusting, not as rough as before but just as deep. 

Atem couldn’t hold himself upright anymore, knees and arms quivering and loose as he started to slip. Yugi quickly pinned him against the wall so Atem’s chest pressed against the brick, his arms held in place by glowing violet rings around his wrist. 

“My love… _Yugi!_ ” Was all Atem could form on his tongue. The brick was pressing a rough pattern against his cheek but he couldn’t even feel it, too focused on his lover and the amplified pleasure flooding through him. His toes were hardly brushing the ground at this point, digits curling and stretching as his body tried to deal with the overstimulation. 

“Hah - come on, my love. Finish for me.” Yugi bit open-mouthed on his shoulder, thrusting harder the last few moments as a buzzing bead ground against Atem’s prostate. 

The sound Atem let out was purely animalistic, deep from his chest as his legs jerked and writhed. He came hard, claws dug into the brick and seed spurting and soaking into his trousers. He clenched and quivered around Yugi’s dick, his lover grunting at the fluttering sensation. 

When he was finished Atem slumped like someone cut his strings, legs dangling uselessly. His eyes were unseeing, vision blurry as he twitched through the last aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Yugi huffed into Atem’s shoulder, satisfied but not finished. “You can hold out a bit longer for me, can’t you my love?” 

Atem let out a whimper as Yugi began thrusting slowly, his lover mindful of the sensitivity of his wrung-out body. He had even turned off the buzzing beads, more enjoying Atem’s loose and velvety walls. He squeezed little noises from Atem, but Atem was also enjoying himself, feeling warm and tingly at his lover using him for his own pleasure. 

Eventually Yugi climaxed, heartbeat audible in his held breath as he ground against Atem. Atem blushed and squirmed slightly, the feeling of wet warmth flooding his insides making him feel wonderfully claimed. 

Yugi leaned into Atem’s back for support, Atem not minding being squashed at all. The two of them huffed in silence, Yugi nuzzling into Atem’s shoulder. Slowly, Atem’s claws and other attributes faded as he relaxed, Yugi reaching up and releasing his magically imprisoned wrists one by one. 

“I think I went a bit overboard, sorry.” Yugi chuckled a bit ruefully, rubbing a thumb against Atem’s wrist. 

“It was _wonderful._ ” Atem managed to burble out, his mouth and well - everything still not quite working right. He felt like an overcooked noodle, ready to flop to pieces at any moment. 

Yugi laughed, reaching up and pressing a kiss to Atem’s cheek through his sweat-sticky hair. “I’m glad!” He moved to push off of Atem, but paused when he felt Atem’s legs positively quake in under him. “Do you think you can move?” 

“Nope.” Atem said happily, making Yugi burst out in giggles. 

“I’ll have to carry you home then. Do you mind?” He asked, Atem already shaking his head in answer before he finished the sentence. 

Yugi carefully let Atem fold and slump back from the wall, but had carefully curled his robe around his lover so he fell into the shadows of the fabric. He gave one of Atem’s hands a kiss as he disappeared into the enchanted pocket dimension in his robes, Atem returning his grip with an exhausted squeeze before he slipped from view. 

This wasn’t the first time Atem had been hidden inside Yugi’s magical pockets, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Knowing his lover was safe and comfortable floating in velvet darkness, Yugi flicked the robes higher on his shoulders, the cloth heavier than before. 

Tucking his softened shaft back into his trousers with a bit of a wince, he tidied himself up before removing the soundproof cloaking bubble around him. It was a good thing he’d thought to put that up - they’d been anything but subtle and quiet in their desperation. 

Yugi huffed. He rued that Atem would have to wait before being cleaned up properly - he still had the beads in him, and from experience Yugi knew leaving them in too long after climax would get uncomfortable. 

It couldn’t be helped now, though - so Yugi set off on a quick trot through the back streets to head home, eager to give his lover proper cuddles and aftercare from such rough playtime.

He looked forward to pampering Atem till he was red all over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story! Please feel free to leave comments, even if I don't reply often on this site - I read and love every single one! Also feel free to send an ask to my tumblr!


End file.
